


Orange

by Jacob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange is a great colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

Sasuke looked over at the blond haired boy beside him with a question in his eyes, “Why do you insist on wearing orange all the time? It’s not really a proper ninja colour.”

Naruto simply smiled at the other, the boy he’d been chasing for more than four years, “Maybe, but really? Which is the better ninja?”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked confused.

“Well, who’s the better ninja? The one who can hide while dressed to be hidden, or the one who can remain unseen while dressed to be seen?” Naruto smiled again as he disappeared into the green foliage of the forest leaving a surprised Uchiha behind him.


End file.
